Border Yearbook!
by Irimi-chan
Summary: Shiori is passing out copies of the Border Yearbook for New Years', containing one hundred pictures in all, all of which contain various agents of Border, the occasional capybara, and possibly a doryaki. Contains major fluff, shounen-ai, and a lot of mentions of ships
1. Chapter 1

Shuun looked at the book that Shiori had been passing out to the friends and acquaintances of Tamakoma. It was a light blue book, with the words "Border Yearbook", mailed to him from Shiori. Under the title was the smaller text, _Happy New Year to everybody in Border!_ Intrigued, Shuun flipped to the first page of the picturebook.

1\. The first shot was one of Yuma, Osamu, and Chika. The white-haired boy was laughing as he hung upside down on a tree, with Chika smiling while perched a little higher up. Below the tree, Osamu was looking up at them and saying something- probably telling them to get down before they broke their necks.

2\. The second picture was of Tachikawa and Jin, in some random hallway in HQ. Tachikawa had pinned the brunnette against a wall, their lips inches apart, with both of their heads were turned towards the camera. They were the perfect picture of shock frozen in time, and Shuun snickered as he looked at his senpais caught in such a compromising position.

3\. The third picture was presumably a screenshot from a monitor, showing Yoneya laughing as he dodged shots fired at him from his teammates Kodera and Narasaka, with Miwa in the background, the barest ghost of a smile on the stoic captain's face.

4\. Shuun smirked as he fiipped to the next page, and was met with Kitora's embarrassed and indignant face, as she turned around in her chair, headphones around her shoulders. Behind her, her laptop screen had a video of a small kitten playing with a baby turtle. Who would've thought that the stern and unfriendly girl would have a soft spot for baby animals?

5\. In a candid shot, Yuma and Midorikawa were lounging lazily on the rooftop of Tamakoma Branch, with Shuun's head resting against Yuma's chest as the white haired boy toyed with Shuun's reddish-gold hair, soft sunlight shining down on the couple as they relaxed on the Saturday afternoon.

6\. In the sixth photo, Kako and Kage were having a tug of war, using Yuma as the rope. Kako had grabbed Yuma's foot, and Kage was pulling Yuma by the shoulders. The duck-faced boy was smiling at the camera, making a peace sign with his hand, as Kako and Kage snarled each other. His boyfriend was certainly popular with everyone, Shuun mused as he turned the page, wondering what to expect next.

7\. It was a comparison shot between Kazama and Yotaro. Utagawa and Shiro were also in the picture, shoving Yotaro anda resisting Kazama closer so that they would fit in the frame, while an unperturbed Chika held Yotaro, with his aviator cap off, next to Kazama. They looked frighteningly alike, as though Yotaro was a younger, less threatening and serious version of Kazama.

8\. In the following picture, Yotaro was there again, laughing as he rode around on Yosuke's shoulders while the spear user jumped around the HQ seating area with Tachikawa and Tachi as they pretended the floor was lava. The person who'd taken the picture had timed the shot so that all three agents were suspended in midair, with Tachi with an "oh shit" face, hurtling towards a table occupied by Kumagi, Akane, and Nasu, who, in the picture, was just beginning to look up with the faintest traces of shock beginning to form on the blonde's face. Tachikawa and Yoneya appeared to be racing each other as they leaped off parallel tables simultaneously, with Yotaro pointing forwards as he yelled for Yoneya to go faster.

9\. "Man, whoever is taking these photos are good," Shuun laughed as he looked at the next picture and saw Ninomiya walking outside HQ. The shooter was looking straight ahead with a monotone expression, completely missing his teammate, Inukai, balancing precariously on a ledge above him, holding a bucket of water that he was pouring down. The photographer had taken the picture about half a second before the water reached Ninomiya, with the water was arcing down in a smooth wave about two centimeters centimeters above his head, and presumably about five seconds before the brutal murder of Inukai.

10\. In the tenth picture, Ema was running towards the camera with Chika in his arms. Neither of them appeared to notice the camera, but both of them had terrified expressions on their faces, and they seemed to be running from someone. Behind the two snipers, there was a blur of black, with a blur of blue behind it. Shuun vaguely remembered seeing Ema carrying Chika run past him, followed closely by Kage and Osamu, once in HQ. Possibly the two captains were pissed off at their teammates that they were skipping so much training to spend time with each other, he guessed, as he turned the page to look at the eleventh photo. Not like either of them were any better, but that was where the two would use their rank to get away with it, Shuun supposed.

* * *

 _ **I'll be posting these inconsistently, but each chapter will describe ten pictures until this fanfic has one hundred pictures total. If you would like to see a scene, please tell me who's doing what in it in the review section, and I'll consider it. Until next time, my readers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

11\. From what he had seen of the yearbook, Shuun was expecting the eleventh photo to be a lot more interesting. However, was just a shot of Murakami and Nasu as they walked down some random avenue at the night market, with Murakami smiling as Nasu laughed, holding a stuffed bear with her left arm. However, what did seem unusual to him was the fact that both of them were splattered with some sort of red liquid. Paint, maybe.

Oh, and also the cute, cuddly bear that Nasu was holding had several knives embedded in it.

Suddenly, what the red liquid the couple was covered in seemed a lot ickier. Shuun sweatdropped. What the creepy couple did in their spare time belonged in the category of Things Never Meant To Be Explained. Ever.

12\. The next picture displayed Raijinmaru lying serenely on the ground, and Shinoda was tripping over the capybara. The unperturbed capybara was looking up at Shinoda, with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-tripping-over-me face. Which, on a capybara, just looked exactly like the same face it usually had. Shinoda, on the other hand, looked as though he just accidentally walked off a cliff, with his hands outstretched and a cup of coffee flying through the air, with the dark brown drops of liquid suspended in midair. A true classic.

13\. Thirteen was classified as one of the unlucky numbers. Which would possibly be why the thirteenth picture showed Yoko screaming at a cowering Taichi, with a broken phone with a pear lying on top of the shattered screen in between them. There really wasn't much need for explanation, due to Taichi's famed agility-or lack of, anyway.

"...But why a pear?"

Back to the "Things Never Meant To Be Explained" category.

14\. In this picture, Shiori herself was shown with a group of other operators, all of them laughing and talking-probably exchanging embarrassing stories about their teammates. In the picture, Shuun spied his own operator, and wondered idly if they were making fun of him when the picture was taken. Given the amount of embarrassing moments he'd had, the chances were pretty good. He sighed, and flipped to the next page.

15\. "EHHHHHHHHH?!" Shuun shouted, jumping back as he chucked the book away from him, as though the picture he just saw in the book would disappear if he stopped touching it. After a few moments of shock, Shuun recollected himself and cautiously picked up the book, looking at the picture as though it would magically change.

It didn't.

"What the fuck do these people do? Stalk everyone at Border all day?" the redhead grumbled as he slumped backwards, glaring at the picture. In the picture, he and Yuma were curled up together on the couch, with Shuun blushing, eyes shut in embarrassment as he tried to bury his face into Yuma's hoodie, as the albino-haired Neighbor laughed while he played with a pair of cat ears that were clipped onto Shuun's head. Shuun leaned back and groaned, as he remembered that one fucking day he'd lost a bet against Tachikawa. And now Shiori had put it in the yearbook, making sure that he would be humiliated for the rest of his life. Why was life so cruel?

16\. It wasn't just Midorikawa that Shiori was embarrassing, though. This was proved when the sixteenth picture showed Kunichika crouching on the floor, a frustrated expression on her face as she tugged on a coin on the ground. To anybody but the naive operator, it was painfully obvious that the coin had been glued to the ground. A second look at the picture showed that the prank had been the courtesy of Inukai, who had his head poked out from behind the vending machine, and was laughing quietly.

17\. "Ahh... cute~" Shuun cooed, his inner fangirl emerging as he looked at a picture of Izumi and Yoneya. The shooter was holding a TV remote above his head, and Yosuke was standing on tiptoe and pressed against him, with one hand clutching Izumi's shoulder and the other reaching for the remote. No doubt the two would realize exactly what position they'd look like to any outsider a few seconds after the picture had been taken and take about sixty-four steps away from each other. Unable to resist his inner fangirl, Shuun cooed again. The two would definitely get together eventually, and if not, he'd help nudge things along.

18\. All his musings of Izumi and Yoneya were pushed aside as Shuun got distracted by the eighteenth picture, which was of an American-styled hamburger. What was special about the burger, though, was that the burger had a face cut into it. The person carved on it was unmistakably Shiori Usami, which was probably a large part of the reason why the burger made the Border Yearbook, seeing as it was literally just a hamburger.

19\. Ko never really looked happy unless Nasu was with him, but in this picture, it was doubly so, and not without a good reason. The B-Ranker was standing with his arms folded, glaring at Okudera, who was backed in a corner with a nervous expression on his face as he held a camera. Shuun stared at the photo for a few seconds before it clicked: Tachikawa was in on the secret-stalker-picture conspiracy. Well, part of it, anyways, judging from a previous photo of him and Jin, but from the looks of it, Tachikawa had been caught trying to get a picture of Ko. What Ko didn't know, though, was that there was a second cameraman. Pure genius.

20\. It was known that Arafune hated dogs... and in this picture he looked more than thoroughly pissed off as he stared in disbelief at the inside of the team room of Arafune Unit. In it, every single thing was wrapped in gift wrap with dogs printed on it, from the table, to the computer, to the lights. In the middle of the room, there was a pen containing two slobbering dogs that were jumping on the sides of the wire walls. Shuun sweatdropped. The time it must've taken to prepare to this prank must have taken hours, and the only three people capable of this level of pranking could only be Jin with his Side Effect, Tachikawa, and Yoneya. No doubt without Jin's Side Effect, the trio would have been beaten to death by a pissed off Arafune long, long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the late update, guys! But I'm not dead. And also, thank you TemInABox for your suggestion!**_

 _ **Also, my inner fangirl was suffering from the lack of Yuma x Midorikawa in this world, so I couldn't help but add in Duck-face-kun and a bit of fluff. Enjoyyy~**_

* * *

21\. "The fuck."

Those two words were the only appropriate ones to describe the twenty-first picture. Because, to be honest, who would have expected to see Arafune racing at full tilt towards the camera, with a herd of dogs running after him?

Usually, running away from a hallway full of barking, slobbering dogs would seem like a logical reaction, but upon closer inspection, Shuun discovered that the dogs weren't actually dogs. They were puppies. Freaking puppies. Shuun cooed slightly and reached out, as though touching the picture would enable the puppies to come to life from the picture. Arafune, however, didn't seem to have a similar mindset, Shuun noticed, as he was in his Trion form and had Kogetsu unsheathed (though what exactly he was planning to do with a trion blade against real life dogs was beyond anything Shuun could think of). Well, even a badass person would have their most embarrassing moments, Arafune included.

22\. In the twenty-third picture, Tachikawa was pinned against the wall by Arafune, flashing a peace sign at the camera as the pissed off B-Ranker pressed his forearm against the A-Ranker's throat. Behind the B-Ranker, Jin was trying ineffectually to tug the sniper off his boyfriend before someone got hurt. Shuun was pretty sure that Arafune didn't realize there was a puppy standing right by his foot, or he'd definitely had backed off.

23\. What was Chika doing in a pile of donuts? This would be one of the questions never to be answered, because, judging by the confused expression on her face, the sniper didn't really seem to know either. There was a gigantic pile of donuts, of all kinds, piled up even taller than Shuun, and Chika was sitting at the very top, holding up a donut curiously and examining it.

24\. The next picture was of Shuun himself, in full-on fangirl mode as he danced around Jin, presumably asking for another fight. Shuun pouted slightly at the picture. Nobody had the right to judge him! He had been bored!

Just then, Shuun heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw Yuma walking towards him, holding a copy of the yearbook Shuun was looking at under his arm.

"Hi, Yuma~" Shuun greeted, "Shiori gave you a yearbook too?" his albino-haired boyfriend nodded.

"I didn't see it yet. What page are you on?" Yuma flopped down next to him, looking at the page Shuun was on, and laughed.

"I saw Chika take a picture of that. You look cute when you're begging for something, just like a puppy. It's a wonder Arafune hasn't run screaming away from you yet."

Shuun blushed. "Shut up!"

Leaning into Yuma, Shuun flipped to the next page.

25\. The first thing the pair saw was a pissed off Konami, with such a murderous expression on her face that even Yuma flinched. The strawberry blonde was yanking at Torimaru's shirt angrily, while the latter (who had achieved immunity against her unpredictable temper) was calmly eating a dorayaki- Shuun guessed that the raven haired teen had either just lied to Konami (again), or was eating her dorayaki.

26\. The next page was even worse. As soon as Shuun turned the page, he promptly yelped, dropped the book, and tried to bury himself against Yuma.

"I thought this book wasn't supposed to be scary," the brunette protested, glaring at the book from under the protective, as he shifted back around and cautiously picked up the book again.

"I thought that _Nasu_ wasn't supposed to be scary..." the albino haired boy muttered as they looked hesitantly back at the book.

But, to be fair, if anyone else had seen the picture of normally mild and gentle (but not anymore) Nasu rushing the camera with a suspiciously red stained hand and an absolutely wild expression on her face, Shuun was pretty sure that they'd drop the book too.

27\. The next picture was better, compared to the other ones. It was tame, really. Yotaro was racing towards Osamu, who was running and yelling something as the small capybara-riding warrior raced after the glasses boy with murderous intent.

It was tame, really.

28\. "Yuma...you never told me Mikumo-senpai and Arashiyama-san were together."

"I only suspected when Osamu started coming back with bitd marks like the ones you have on your neck..."

"H-hey! I-it was because of you that they got there in the first place!" Shuun stuttered, turning red. Yuma smirked and pulled his pouting boyfriend closer, and the two returned to contemplating the photo of Arashiyama and Osamu sharing a chaste kiss in a bookstore.

29\. The twenty ninth photo was of Shiori, grinning weakly at the camera as she sat in front of a laptop, her hair a mess and dark circles under her eyes.

"Usami-san always looks like this when she just wakes up. We see this once every morning."

"Seriously? But shd looks ready to drop dead..."

30\. The thirtieth picture judt looked like a random photo of the park. After a few moments, though,Shuun heard Yuma inhals sharply beside him. Before he could ask what was wrong, Yuma pointed at the photo.

"What do you see?"

Shuun frowned, slightly unnerved by his boyfriend's sudden change in manner, before seeing the chocolate stand, and Tachikawa excitedly pulling a struggling Jin towards it.

The two shuddered in unison at the thought of Tachikawa high on chocolate, as dark recollections involving Tachikawa sugar high on any sort of sweet food coming to the minds of the pair.

"How did Jin-san even manage to survive that?"

"His side effect probably..."


End file.
